Unleashed
by star2bcaught
Summary: As seen on Dokuga. They thought she was dead, destroyed in Kikyou's blast, little did they know that her end was also her beginning. As the world flips itself upside down, will Kagome be able to keep her feet on the ground?
1. Prolouge

The war raged well into the night. He attacked first, swiftly, ripping them from their false sense of security with a terrifying war cry originating from the hundreds of demons rushing their camp.

Naraku laughed.

Inu Yasha charged.

Shippou ran.

Sango feared.

Miroku fought.

Kikyou watched.

Kagome scrambled .

Everything fell apart, chaos was order. Naraku fed off their energy increasing his projectiles and tentacles at an increasing rate. They grew absorbing every living thing in their wake, accumulating more and more power. As the group attempted to rough out the unremitting attacks, veiled alliances made themselves known.

Kikyou cued.

Inu Yasha pushed.

Sango screamed.

Miroku froze.

Kagome collided.

Naraku absorbed.

As soon as the world stilled at the blatant betrayal, it started back up again. The fight must be won. There will be no tie tonight. Only one group will leave the clearing alive. Although fighting valiantly, the end approached.

Saimyoushou poisoned.

Kohaku attacked.

Kikyou notched.

Inu Yasha charged.

Kikyou and Inu Yasha attacked.

Light surged purified any and all aura resembling that of the half demon Naraku. So strong was the blast that even the human warriors felt a tremor course throughout their body. Ash had already layered the ground, blanket upon blanket. Throughout the clearing was an even layer of residue up to the knees. The group silently rejoiced, not utilizing precious energy needed to find safety for the remainder of the night on boisterous celebration. Minions may have very well been lurking in the trees waiting for the chance for an assault.

Sango glared.

Miroku analyzed.

Inu Yasha grumbled.

Kikyou preened.

The group left the battle scarred land, Shikon in tow, fisted in the undead miko's hand. Leaving the remains of their enemy, and Kikyou's arrow embedded in a tree across the glade. There was no wear or tear evident on the arrow. The only thing it succeeded in hitting was the tree it was currently lodged in.


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

The strained group traveled, attempting to reach a comfortable distance away from the remains of the battle that was raging just a few hours ago. Shuffling their way through the dense foliage, barely able to see the moonlit path under their feet, tensions rose as pent up frustrations begged to be released. As Sango tripped over an upraised, gnarled root landing heavily on her side, she met her breaking point. Miroku bent over to pull her back up on her two feet, but she whacked his hands away. She sobbed in her own as Inu Yasha and Kikyou stopped walking; nobody spoke a word, until one syllable shattered the silence. "Why?" she whispered.

Uncovering her face, she attempted to rise. When her legs failed beneath her, she grabbed onto the nearby tree and pulled herself up. Fixing her steely brown glare on the hanyou, the question arose again only this time the slayer released her anger and screamed the word. His ears reflexively flattened, protecting themselves from the increasingly loud decibels the young woman was emitting. Inu Yasha could only reciprocate her display of emotion with a guilty stare to the ground. As soon as the sobs started to wrack her body again, the articulated word became incoherent. Miroku grabbed her collapsing body, slowly lowering it back to the ground, while she clutched to him. Their frames trembled in unison as they mourned for their lost friend.

"She wasn't worthy," Kikyou finally voiced, ripping the off the blanket of silence that settled over the ravaged group with her whisper. "Every day she walked around believing she was the Shikon Miko. She, that worthless girl who couldn't even shoot a bow, didn't deserve to live." Disgust seeped into her words, her volume grew louder, as Kikyou's emotions started growing out of hand, "She thought SHE of all people had POWER? If she didn't have my soul, if she wasn't my reincarnation, she would be nothing!" She snarled. She paused in an attempt to regain her composure from her loss of control. "That girl…"

"Kagome," Sango breathed.

"What?" Kikyou eyed the woman still trembling on the ground. "What did you say?" she hissed as she crouched down to look her in the eye.

"Her name is Kagome!" She shrieked, lunging for the woman bent over only a few feet away. Miroku grabbed her before she could hit her mark, pulling her back to the ground as she panted from the exertion. Sango let loose a couple mirthless chuckles while staring at the ground. Her eyes were hooded as she murmured, "You're afraid of her. You always were. You were afraid she would take everything that once belonged to you. The jewel, the family, the purity…" she spat in revulsion. Sango struggled to her feet, glanced over at Inu Yasha and held his gaze. "Always afraid she'd take away him." She sneered as he looked down to the ground with guilt.

"Now just wait a damn minute," Inu Yasha quipped, quickly regaining his composure.

"Quiet."

"Envy is sin for a reason Kikyou."

"You little."

"Miroku, it's time to go. Shippou is waiting news," successfully cutting Kikyou off as she struggled to pull Miroku back to his feet. Miroku grasped an underlying tree branch and pulled himself up. With one last look of disgust at the duo, they hobbled through the dark wood, being led by Kirara, using each other as a crutch.

"What do we do now?" Inu Yasha murmured, looking up to Kikyou for guidance.

"Anything we could possibly want. Look Inu Yasha. This is what we fought for," she held up the jewel to him cupped in her hands, "This will solve our problems. Kagome will be a thing of the past. All I need you to do is make the wish." He picked up the trinket examining it. Hesitant. "Inu Yasha. Make. The. Wish."

Weary at first, he looked into his lover's eyes and recited the practiced line "I wish Kikyou was alive with her original soul." He stared at the ball, and it stared right back. "What the fuck?" He shook it, motioning to throw it against a tree in rage until Kikyou grabbed it out of his hands. "Why did it not work Kikyou? " Inu Yasha barked, panicking. "It doesn't work. It doesn't work." He paced walking around in tight circles. "Why not?" Kikyou gaped at the jewel, shock overwhelming her.

"I... I do not know," her lips whispered.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know? This was your plan. You said it was perfect."

Composing herself, she spoke, "It was perfect. Who was to foresee a problem like this? Not I. I doubt even the fates did." He stopped seized the jewel from her grip and tried the wish once more, twice more, three times until Kikyou had enough. She grasped his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. "Inu Yasha it's not going to work."

"It has to." He glowered at her. "Kikyou, we killed her." He dropped the jewel this time, favoring instead grasping his head in pain as realization dawned on him. "We killed her for nothing," he moaned, as he collapsed to his haunches rocking back and forth trying to calm himself. "For nothing," he echoed again and again, until finally the pain and guilt became too much, words were unable to describe the emotions that were overflowing. Looking up to the starless sky, he let out a soul retching yowl, similar to that of a lone wolf, looking for an escape to the situation he put himself in.

"Come, Inu Yasha, we must go," She sighed, leaned down picked up the jewel, and she clutched his bicep pulling him up after he was done with his display. They trudged on, both making silent vows never to speak of this again.

* * *

><p>The clearing had been quiet for quite a while. Three days had passed and no living being had entered the ash laden wonderland. But as sun was setting, the disturbingly beautiful site was tainted. As the pack of hunger-stricken wolves made their way across the pasture, one stopped, and dug. There under the blanket of ash was a body. As she bit into warm flesh, she reeled back. As the blood ate through her muzzle and jaw she howled in pain. The blood pooled around the body creating a stark contrast with the crematory remains. The body started shaking violently; the wolves didn't look back as they turned tail and ran.<p>

She saw nothing, unless of course black counted for an anything. She felt nothing, until she did. It was a sharp pain, searing through her body, intensifying as it made its way to her soul. As soon as the first ache made its self-known, her body awoke in abrupt agony, sending millions of tremors through her lifeless body. She inhaled a gust of air, only to suck in ash. It coated her mouth, absorbing the moisture, she coughed it back out in retaliation. Kagome opened her eyes only to be met with more of the substance, some falling into her eyes causing abrasions to her eyes as she tried to blink it out. Groaning she pulled herself above the blanket, collapsing back down when she finally received her breath of air. Kagome feeling something in her lungs coughed, starting a hacking fit. At first it was only a few specks. But as she continued coughing, the blood started coming out in larger quantities. When she finally had a break, she swallowed the residue left in her mouth. Her body protesting the vile liquid coming back into her system induced her gag reflex, emptying her stomach. She lurched as she felt the contents leave her body, eyes squinted shut in severe pain. Her body settled back down, as she wheezed in, she peeled open her eyes and stared at the blood she expelled. 'Heh,' she chuckled mirthlessly in her mind, 'bleeding to death. What a way to go.'

Quickly the inflamed pain in her throat was washed away by feeling so overwhelming she nearly thought she passed back out, but instead her eyesight was just impaired. She raised her shaking hands to her eyes, the source of the pain; she jerked them back when she felt the thick liquid. The blood was warm as it made its way down her face and into her hair. Soon even that pain was quickly erased as she felt something only describable as every bone in her body breaking, releasing an excruciating pain in its wake. It overwhelmed her, flooding all her senses, leaving her to do only one thing, she screamed.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review!<p> 


	3. The Funeral

The celebration of Naraku's death was nonexistent. There was a universal acknowledgement that the war was over, but the death of a loved one made the entire situation more depressing than anyone imagined. It didn't help that the peasants were skeptical of the spider hanyou's demise. Behind the protection and secrecy of closed doors whispers were exchanged of when and how he'll strike again.

As Shippou sat perched on the high branches of the hickory tree, staring despondently down onto the quite village, he mourned the loss of his mother. Guilt overcame him when he thought of how it was his fault. If only he would have asked her to stay, if only he was there protect her, it would have never happened. He was four years older than when she first found him, four years stronger. Yet he still stayed behind.

Doubt made the decision for him that day. He lacked confidence in himself. Unable to protect himself, unable to use his skills correctly, unable to survive, all these thoughts ran through his mind on that day. But today only one repeated itself over; he was unable to see his mother again. His childish perspective tore him apart from the inside out. Alone, he sobbed.

* * *

><p>The village was empty. Not an animal made a sound. The ceremony was underway and all but the kit and undead miko were in attendance. Ironically, there were nearly as many demons attending than humans, considering it was a miko's funeral. They formed a pack just outside the meadow, shielding themselves behind the trees and brush, respectfully keeping their distance of the mourning humans. Only Kouga, the young wolf alpha, boldly walked forward to stand with Sango and Miroku, openly sharing in their pain. The service started and the destructive fog of melancholy settled onto the group.<p>

Kaede led the service, leaving them to crowd around her and the well. As they said their prayers and dropped their flowers and gifts into the well, Sango walked up with Kagome's backpack and bow, "We'll miss you, sister. Never to forget." With that she released the possessions into the darkness and walked back to Miroku waiting the few feet away.

Walking, she regarded Inu Yasha, and he, her. Sango stopped, and glared, duly funneling her pain and anger. All the villagers in the crowd stopped their praying and watched the altercation in disturbed curiosity. Quickly, Miroku took the two steps forward and pulled her away, leaving the funeral in exchange for heading back to the village. Hushed whispers quickly erupted with their departure.

"Have some respect," Kaede sharply reprimanded. The murmurs were cut short. The villagers proceeded on with their ritual. After the last offering was presented the diverse audience dispersed going back to their daily routines, leaving Inu Yasha and Kaede standing in the empty meadow. "Kaede, I…"

"Stop," she said as she turned away from him, towards the well, "there is no time for conversation, only for action." With that she sealed the well shut, and turned to walk back to the village. "Come, Inu Yasha, it's time." She shuffled back to the village following the worn path beneath her feet. Inu Yasha was left staring down into the sealed well. Kneeling down he rested his forehead against the cool wood. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he whispered. He wiped the tear from his eye as he rose, and began the journey back to the village.

* * *

><p>The heavyweight of the world crashed into Sango. She heaved a sighed. "Did you grab the mats?" she asked Miroku while she finished packing up her bathing supplies.<p>

"I bundled those up before we left," he replied, "Oh and I also grabbed the clothes. Are you going to be ready soon?"

"Miroku?" Sango asked but continued on without a reply, "Why did this happen?"

Miroku dropped his box on the floor. Wrapping her up in his arms he murmured, "Sometimes the fates give us obstacles. We can either overcome them, or be overcome by them. It's our decision."

She looked up at him with teary eyes with a look of disbelief, "Enough of your sage advice I need something with substance."

"I do not know then."

"Good, because I don't know either." They sat enfolded in each other's embrace waiting for Kaede to call on them.

* * *

><p>The pain vanished after two days of continuous torture. Alternating from area to area around her body the insufferable pain ripped through her body. Realization washed through her fogged mind. Taking her first even, deep breath since she had been awakened, she sighed in relief. Kagome laid there listening to the forest noise she took in everything, the bird calls, the water rushing past slick rocks, the deer walking through the leaves nearly thirty feet to her left.<p>

But through all this, she thought of nothing. What was she supposed to think of? She had no idea what was going on. When she tried to find the pieces to put together into what happened, she experienced an agonizing migraine rip its way through her mind. She stopped that relatively quickly.

Her first attempt at opening her eyes failed, along with the second and the third. Unsteadily she raised her fingers to her lids, and found her eyes crusted over with dried fluid. She tried to remove it. Suddenly pain overwhelmed her again, and tears welled up behind her eyelids. She stopped tugging at the sensitive skin. Kagome flopped her arms back down; the ash billowed up and around them. She gave up.

Rolling over 180 degrees she precariously scuttled onto all fours, deciding to make her way to the stream. She hesitantly rotated toward the noise, and blindly stuck her hand out in front of her. Going through the motions smoothly and at an even pace she reached the edge of the destroyed clearing.

Once out, she proceeded slower, wincing as the branches drug against her skin, and the forest debris stabbed her from below. Avoiding most of the trees was easy if she kept up her slow pace. The closer she got, the harder her heart pumped. Excitement rushed through her when she was close enough to smell the small mud embankment with its decaying plant life. The next move she made put her in the water. Her hand slipped on the algae growing on the rock she touched, sending her face first into the swishing water. Kagome pulled herself out sputtering. After she regained her sense of self, she quickly started scrubbing her face, freeing her eyes.

Opening them, Kagome quickly snapped them shut. "Oh no! No, no, no, no ,no," she rasped out collapsing back onto the muddy bank. She slowly reopened her eyes, this time letting herself adjust to the light and then to what she was seeing. Everything was the same yet different. There was more contrast, everything was brighter, sharper. Flowers and birds were different colors than what she remembered.

Scooting over to a particularly strange flower, she uprooted it, pulling it closer to stare at it in horror. 'How could I have never seen this color before?' She asked in confusion, doubting she was even seeing it, hoping it was a dream. Everything screamed abnormal, but had an underlying natural quality to it that made it hard for her to say she was crazy. Hard, but not impossible. She clenched her eyes shut again. 'I'm crazy, or I'm dead. God I hope I'm just crazy. Maybe I didn't see it, maybe it wasn't real.' Succeeding in convincing herself she opened her eyes to get another look, and doomed herself into despair even further than before.

Tossing her head back in mental agony, she decided she was in a dream. Whilst she was pinching herself attempting and failing miserably to wake up, she felt them. Puncture wounds crowded around the juncture of her elbow. Quickly sitting up and investigating the injury she was surprised with what she found. 'Bite marks? That's…weird,' she thought as she scooted back down to the stream's edge to clean out the holes.

Splashing water up her arm, she realized over half her body was covered in sludge. Swiping her fingers across her skin she smelt it, "Uh, eww," she sorely muttered when she realized what it was, a thick pasty mixture of blood and the powder she was recently laying in. Pulling her body into the tiny water source, Kagome tried to remove as much as she could, but was miserably unsuccessful. Refocusing back onto her arm before she breakdown, she focused her miko powers onto the punctures and healed them.

Or at least she thought she did. Finally, she realized her powers weren't reacting, let alone she couldn't even feel them inside her; she let out a bone-wrenching sigh. Stopping everything she was currently doing, she meditated, and searched for the distinctive hum that she had become so accustom to sensing. Unable to find it, she reached deeper into her soul, and immediately regretted it. The unknown power she found instead was immense and all-consuming, exploding throughout her body.

* * *

><p>I have noticed that my sentence structure is usually the same. I'm trying to work on that.<p>

Critique, Critique, Critique!


	4. The Unknown

Inu Yasha huffed. The sword was hefted above his head. The sound of tearing flesh carried throughout the battlefield following the forceful blow. The lizard demon screeched. Its head was sliced clean from its body. Inu Yasha panted heavily, leaning against the worn Tessaiga. "Kikyou," he mumbled collapsing on to the soft grass below. "Help," he called out hoarsely. His strained pleas finally received attention. Kikyou glanced over from the inside of the surrounding wood. Startled, she dropped the gathered herbs. The thyme and oak bark were left behind, forgotten. Keeping her composure in check she approached the suffering hanyou. She walked quickly, but with control. Her steps evenly spaced. The only physical manifestation of her turmoil was in the form of the cold sweat now beading on her brow.

As the distance between them decreased she could clearly make out the weary wrinkles marring his tanned face. The subtle changes of his face made her hesitate. Uncomfortable, she readjusted the weapon and carrying pouch situated on her back to bide her time. Overcoming her unease, she kneeled beside him and murmured, "What's wrong?" Her palm was gently placed on his forehead. The heat of his skin contrasted with the icy-cool touch of her hand. She brushed the sweat-matted bangs from his eyes.

"I don't know," he sighed. She watched his face contort into an expression of fatigue. "I'm just going to," he paused to take a strained breath, his body shaking from exertion. "To go to sleep," he slurred. His eyelids drooped, eventually closing. She withdrew her hand. Wiping the sweat onto her hakama she leaned back on to the balls of her feet. Kikyou went through the motions of standing back up. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. He grabbed her hand. He squeezed, hard enough to make the tips grow white. The stern look in his young eyes alarmed the undead miko. "Guard the jewel," ordered Inu Yasha. Kikyou flinched slightly at the blunt command. But with little regard to the miko and with his last words given, he quickly took his rest. Without hesitation he passed out. His head thumped against the ground as his body went slack.

Unnerved, but still able to function, she grabbed the untransformed sword at his side. Gripping it tightly and jerking it out of the ground, she returned it to its forgotten scabbard. She lowered herself to the ground beside him once again. Working the haori and ties she strapped the sword back where it belonged.

Her hands reached for the rough hems of his haori. Peeling them back freed a slight expanse of his chest and part of the under haori. Fresh wounds released streams of crimson blood making their way down the depressions of his chest later to be absorbed into his clothing. Focusing her miko power onto his skin, she closed the wounds. The flesh quickly stitched itself together with the help from the additional energy. Her face paled; a wave of nausea enveloped her as her energy was drained. Sensing her distress the shikigami brought her the fruits of their labor. Supporting herself now on all fours, she gasped for breath. The creatures dropped the sickly glowing orbs. They landed on her back. Falling through her clothing, they were hastily absorbed. Gathering herself, she sat back up.

She turned her attention back onto her lover, reached into the folds of his haori, and groped her way around his torso. The rough leather brushed against her fingertips. Grasping the tanned pouch she pulled it out from within his clothing, and she untied the knots holding it in place. Kikyou stood up. The familiar weight of the jewel pushed against her hand. A feeling of unease washed through her. Alert she surveyed her surroundings and looked into the tree line. The darkness of the shadows peered back at her. She pushed her energy into the expanse. Concentrating fully on the task at hand, she did not notice the parasitic stealers dropping her souls to keep her energy level even. No demonic presence was detected; she relaxed slightly. She tied the loops from the pouch around her neck in the form of a misshapen necklace. With one sharp tug, she verified that the knot was secure.

Looking into the sky, her eyebrows knit together as she wondered how the time succeeded in passing so quickly. It was nearly sun down and a fire had yet to be made. Slightly sighing she reached behind her to grab her bow along with an arrow. The firewood would have to be gathered she mused and made her way into the darkening forest.

Nearly a half an hour later, Kikyou returned to the clearing with an armload of dry wood and kindling. After making her way to Inu Yasha's sleeping side she deposited the load. She grabbed the flint from the cloth pouch strapped to her back, and then she made for the kindling. Her practiced, fluid motions quickly lit the dry wood. The burning baby of a fire was started. Letting it grow a little, she waited to add the wood. After the flames grew hotter she added the bigger, thicker logs to the campfire. Reclaiming her firm footing on the ground, she wandered again into the twilight-induced darkness of the forest. Though, in contrast, this time she returned quickly; she salvaged two hefty forked branches and one thinner, longer, greener limb. Positioning the two into the ground on either side of the fire pit, she started to set up the spit.

Kikyou grabbed the knife from her carrying pack. Unsheathing it, she strolled over to the fallen demon; she rolled up her billowing white sleeves. She settled herself onto her knees and started working on the demon. Her face was passive as she skinned the flesh, gathering the muscles underneath. After removing the offending scales, tendons, and filaments, she brought her load to the burning fire. The meat was placed over the fire, skewered onto the remaining stick which rested on the other two.

She kneeled down a few feet from the fire; she would have to wait until Inu Yasha came to. Staring listlessly into the setting sun, she wondered just how long that was going to be. He has become so tired lately. There was no reason for such a drastic change in his energy. As a hanyou Inu Yasha was to have more energy than a human, but he had started to tire faster than even her. He had not even notice the change in demeanor, either. The other day when they had only walked for nearly three hours he stopped them for rest. She tried to avoid any further thought on the subject. So, she repositioned herself. Scooting back to a nearby tree she leaned up against it, and sighed. Unfortunately, her distraction failed her, and she picked up where she left off.

Four minutes. It took him four minutes to kill the lizard youkai. Glancing over toward the hanyou, she questioned her sanity. It would have taken her but a second to fire an arrow, yet his pride kept her at the sidelines, gathering plants like a dutiful miko. Disappointed, she sighed. Kikyou could only try to speculate what would cause such a drastic change in his energy, but came up empty handed. It has been growing progressively worse over the past week, coincidently ever since they left the village. One of the villagers could have cursed him. But there were only two people in the village with any sort of magical ability: her sister and the miko, Kagome. And with the reincarnate dead that left only her sister.

Kaede. Thinking back on to her sister, Kikyou's expression softened. Then, her lips curled into a cruel smirk as she remembered how the old hag had kicked them out of the village. The sister had claimed it was because the villagers had voiced their concern of being killed. There were many more demon attacks when they were present. A vote was taken between the landowning villagers and it was decided that the village would be safer without the rag tag group. They were forced to leave the day of the funeral or face punishment and ridicule. Kikyou's smirk became even more malicious, the monk and slayer had tried to fight them claiming the decree was unfounded and harsh. Quickly they realized that their attempts were futile. The villagers wouldn't budge. Two hours after the ceremony was finished the two were walking out of the gates hands full and backs burdened. Before the villagers announced their plan, Inu Yasha and she had already decided that they were to leave the village. They had one last quest to finish before settling down.

Realization. It slapped her hard; figuratively her head reeled to the side with the force of the blow. She was wrong. There were three spiritual beings: Kaede, the reincarnate, and the monk. The monk. The sudden awareness of the source of the curse left her breathless. Eyes narrowed and her mouth formed a taunt line as the pieces fell into place. Her hanyou and the monk had a confrontation after the funeral. Words were exchanged. Fists were thrown. She had watched from the sidelines, smirking as the monk had received what he deserved. Kikyou had been looking forward to Inu Yasha killing the monk, one less person who knew the truth. However, the slayer quickly stepped in and pulled the monk from the fray. Sango quickly slashed Kikyou's dream and drug the monk back to the hut to finish their packing.

Laughing mirthlessly to herself, she leaned into the rough bark. Silence soon resettled onto the camp. Kikyou's expression was the epitome of calm, borderline bored. The only sign of Kikyou's fury were the erratic and panicky movements of the shikigami as they reacted to her destructive aura. Humming slightly, she narrowed her eyes and slid her sight toward the still passed out Inu Yasha. "Seems a slight change in course is needed," she mumbled. Settling back down, she spent the rest of the night watching the fire and thinking of reasons to visit the two humans without Inu Yasha realizing her motive.

Kagome peered through her eyelashes. It was dark yet she could still see the outlines of the objects around her. A line of trees formed a perimeter, encompassing her and a quaint hut that sat a few feet in front of her. She laid on the ground hopeless to her situation. Her last memories she could recall were of the stream and the wounds on the arm. The cold bit at her skin. She was naked. Kagome attempted to shuffle to her feet. Rolling over onto her stomach, something pulled slightly at her ankle. The slight jingle of metal made its way to her ears, mocking her with its merry tone. She pulled her leg. It pulled back. She was chained.

The shadows moved. She saw them. The figure of a woman approached her, the man behind her chuckled. Kagome started to panic, adrenaline pumped through her arteries. The shadowed woman pulled out a knife. As she advanced the side of it caught a stray light wave. The reflection gave Kagome enough light to see the cruel smirk painted across the woman's face. She stopped. Kagome stared at her, only a foot separated them. The shadowed figure grabbed her arm and slowly cut it across. She holstered the knife and pulled out a unique vial. Methodically she collected Kagome's blood for future use. Kagome's arm fell to the ground after the woman released it. As the woman withdrew into the shadows Kagome withdrew her arm. She nursed her wound. She was shocked and confused. Having not uttered a word throughout the ordeal, she was entranced by the smooth actions of the woman before her.

After she was out of sight Kagome looked over to the man still standing in the dim light. Being able to only make out the sturdy stature of the man she gave up trying to pull out any distinguishing features. She tried to free herself again by pulling on her leg. Once again the chain pulled back instead this time biting into her ankle. Kagome winced. She opened her eyes, and the figure was nowhere in sight. Shuffling closer to the post to which she was chained she stood up. Feeling the streams of blood now flowing in a new path she glanced back down at her arm. It was healed. Well at least the majority of it was. Although it wasn't a gash like before it was now only two thirds the size and an inflamed and puckered superficial wound across her forearm.

The breaking of leaves and twigs stole her attention from her arm onto the woods to her left. She readied herself for a confrontation. As she crouched closer to the ground readying to pounce on what she believe was the man she saw before, she shuffled into the wooden landscape. After a step into the forest there was a noise to her left. Whipping around she attempted to be alert and prepared for defending herself against an attack. Instead all she accomplished was tying herself up in the metal chain and landing in a heap on the ground. As she tried to quickly pull herself up the culprit came out. A squirrel. A squirrel was what she was trying to protect herself from. Lying on the ground she sighed. The weight of fear was lifted off her shoulders. "He must have left," her mind supplied for her. After realizing the full gravity of her situation though, she could only let out a cynical chuckle.

Closing her eyes she resigned herself to a night of fitful night of sleep. "I just hope I'm dreaming," was the last thought she had before she was kicked in the abdomen. Groaning in pain she clenched her stomach. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, she rolled over trying to get a look at the attacker. Unable to see in the lightless landscape her eyes narrowed trying to get a glimpse of at least something! The aggressor attacked her from behind. She flew forward. The chain reached its limits and stopped her midflight, slamming her into the ground.

After coming to from the quick black out she spit out the chunk of tooth broken from the fall. Looking around frantically attempting to find the man she heard the tell-tale sign of branches breaking behind her and quickly rotated her huddled body toward it. She heard him take another step forward. "Now's my chance, just a little closer and," she quickly stopped thinking and quickly attacked the man. Laying her hands onto his leg she let her miko powers surge.

Nothing happened. Trembling she glanced down at her hands, "Why?" was the garbled whisper she let loose. Hearing the man approach her from behind she screamed before the attack even reached her. Lying on the forest floor, she started to hyperventilate. Hearing him approach once again she started to whimper, until the whimpering turned into cries. He kicked her again, sending her back to the ground but now a couple feet back. He started his approach again. Kagome clawed her away along the ground attempting to put as much distance between them as possible. When the chain stopped her, she screamed and continued until the man knocked the air out of her lungs by picking her up by the neck and thrusting her up against the post that she was chained to.

The headache pounding against her skull was horrendous. The pain that coursed through her body was tearing her apart. Hypersensitive to the abuse around her, she could easily feel the man's hand touch her left breast slightly cupping it. She felt the heat radiating off his skin when he leaned in close to her. She felt the slight breeze from his breath as he whispered in her ear, "I hope you aren't a virgin. I hate virgins." As Kagome's eyes shot open from the implication, his hand roughly clenched her breast. She screamed. "No, no, no, "she chanted in a whisper.

He tied her arms behind the post. He attacked her body with his hands roaming them everywhere and anywhere. "N-no," she made out loudly. He continued. Kagome started crying the tears streamed down her face. "Someone save me. Please," she pleaded in her head. His tongue came up and in one stroke, licked the tears away. Realization at what he had done dawned over her.

Kagome stood stock still not moving a muscle. He leaned in and whispered, "Come on honey, it's no fun when you don't participate."

She opened her eyes and looked into his and screamed, "I said NO!" She swung her legs and caught him in the gut pushing him a few feet back. She saw him take a step forward. She stood there huffing and puffing in the surge of anger and new found adrenaline that surged through her body. He took another step. Her arms strained against the rope binding holding them in place. Another he took. The binding broke, Kagome lunged. The man's face quickly changed from one of calm to one of intense fear. He backpedalled; Kagome caught his calf tearing it open. As she went to lunge again the chain pulled her back.

The newfound power that flowed through her veins was all-encompassing. Kagome had a hard time controlling it. But when the rope broke, Kagome broke as well. Releasing all self-control she let her rage and hatred fuel her attack. She could see him now. His movements, his face, his body. Everything. After the chain kept her from advancing any further she looked around searching for that bitch. Instead she saw only the hut and the meadow surrounded by the woods. Turning back to the chain she pulled. It didn't budge. Seeing the man move out of her peripheral vision she turned the one hundred and eighty degrees to see him approach her once again.

Seeing this encroaching threat she kneeled closer to the ground and growled. Unable to form coherent sentences this form of communication would work just as well. The man backpedalled again albeit slower than before. Then he called to her. To the bitch. "Yuki, get your ass out here NOW," he yelled mumbling slightly from the pain, but the last word was as clear as day.

The man kept his distance keeping just out of reach. Kagome paced around the post looking for the bitch to try and attack her. Minding the chain to make sure it didn't wind its way up the post she turned back around. But as she was making her way back past the man she was thrown violently against the ground. Screeching over at the man, Kagome saw that he had in fact not moved. Struggling immensely against the heavy weight that settled over her she tried to find her attacker. In front of where she, Kagome saw the woman approach forward, chanting as she came. Snarling brutally as she came closer, Kagome tried harder to break the spell. The man came up on her side encroaching on her splayed out arm. She felt the bite of metal as they bled her again.

Agitated and incensed, Kagome began to fight more than before. "Get out of there Tama," Yuki screamed. The spell broke; Kagome reached up and caught Tama across the face shredding his cheek open. Yuki pulled the rest of him out of reach. Panting Kagome stared at them and followed their movements back into the hut.

A couple minutes later, the bitch came back out. Kagome hadn't moved a muscle since they were out of sight. The woman threw a blanket and a bundle of laundry toward her. Without flinching, Kagome watched her all the way back to the hut. After two hours of no more signs of movement she settled into a defensive position against the post to which she was a prisoner of.

* * *

><p>Yuki came back into the hut, "I gave her some of my old clothes and a blanket. She'll need them when she regains her senses." Tama grunted as he looked in the mirror struggling to correctly repair his flailing cheek. "Let me take a look at that." She grasped his head from the back and turned it toward her. Yuki reached into a basket and pulled out an herbal cream and gently lathered it around the area. Sighing she felt the remainder of her miko powers flood into Tama's head to reconnect the flesh. "There. That should be fine. You can finish off the rest."<p>

After the attention drawing wound was taken care of, they turned their attention to the vials of blood, one in silver, and the other in crystalline yellow. They looked at each other. Doubt crossed Yuki's face. "What if it's not her?"

"Seriously? She went from not being able to distinguish a squirrel to following our every move coming back. It's gotta be."

"I hope you're right, we spent a lot of our resources on this. But for your sake I hope you're wrong because I don't even want to think about what's going to happen to you tomorrow." With that Yuki started settling down for the night. Tama stayed awake after realizing the full implications of his actions that night. At least one of them was going to sleep tonight.


End file.
